


Enthusiasm

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sendai Frogs, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: The problem with the Sendai Frogs new signing, according to Tsukishima, is that he's 'enthusiastic'. For Kentarou hoping for a new Setter who can steady the ship, Koganegawa Kanji can only mean more problems. But, as Shigeru tells him, enthusiasm is just another word for the will to succeed.Yeah, right.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Spiker/Setter week. I (loosely) combined two prompts which are Space and Stay.

He guessed it was either his face or the fact he slammed the door (sort of accidentally) which caused Shigeru’s greeting.

“Someone’s not a happy bunny,” he said, peering out of the kitchen. “Wow, or should I say Tosa Inu? What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Kentarou muttered. He toed off his shoes, and carried his bag through to the bathroom, stripping off so he could throw his clothes and his kit in the washing machine. Gripping the counter top, he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Something is,” Shigeru said from the door. “Want a drink? There’s beer in the fridge.”

“Yeah, in a bit. I need a shower.” He let out another sigh, more muted this time, and rolled his shoulders.

“Oh.” Shigeru stepped into the bathroom, and slid his arms around Kentarou’s waist, his thumbs twanging on the elastic of his boxers. “Want company?”

“If you’re hoping a bout of steamy sex in the shower is going to drag me out of this stinking mood,” Kentarou began and turned round. He groped Shigeru’s ass, then claimed his mouth for a kiss. “You’re absolutely right.”

“Soooo,” Shigeru drawled. “Why was your face so thunderous when you came home?”

“Uh… brooding, you know me.” Kentarou chugged some of his beer, and slung his arm around Shigeru’s shoulders. “Things don’t seem so bad now.”

“Bad?”

“Ahhh, I was blowing it out of proportion. ‘Tsukki’—” he exaggerated the name and snorted, “—Tsukishima didn’t help, either.”

“With what?”

“New signing.”

“Will I have heard of him?”

“Mmm. We lost to ‘em at school. And this is the idiot with stupid hair.”

“A lot of them had stupid hair,” Shigeru laughed, tracing Kentarou's tramlines with his forefinger.

“Dyed and with a quiff.”

“Nishinoya Yuu?” Shigeru frowned. “I didn’t think he was still playing! Why are you complain—”

“Not him,” he interrupted. “Setter for Date Tech. The tall stupid one. Kogne-something.”

“Ohhhh, Koganegawa. Well, that’s … um … not too bad, is it? They did go to Nationals.”

“Mmm. Tsukishima’s not happy.”

“Why? He’s not still sore about losing that final. It was years ago.”

“Says Kogane-whatsit is ‘enthusiastic’.”

“Only Tsukishima can turn that word into an insult,” Shigeru snorted. “But I suspect he brought the mood down, right? Especially after Ikeda.”

“A bit.” He leant back, staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah, Ikeda-san getting injured like that was fucking awful, so knowing we were getting a new Setter in the squad kinda lifted us for a bit, but … uh …” He whistled a long breath out through his teeth. “I dunno what I hoped for, but someone with a bit more experience, maybe?”

“Who’d settle you down?” Shigeru murmured. “All of you, I mean. Not just you.”

“I know what you mean, and yeah, that’s what I wanted. We’re out of kilter, right. Just wanted someone more … uh … steadying.” Then he huffed out his cheeks. “Forget about it. Let’s watch something dumb on TV.”

“You know something,” Shigeru said, taking his hand before he could find the remote. “Enthusiasm is another way of talking about fire and the will to succeed.”

“You’re telling me not to listen to Tsukishima.”

“Well, with one ear, but also… the Frogs won’t have signed Koganegawa on enthusiasm alone. They know how bad Ikeda-san’s injury has hit you all.”

“There speaks a captain,” Kyoutani murmured, and squeezed his hand. “Thanks.”

***

Koganegawa Kanji was introduced to the team at the next session. He bowed low, as if still a first year at High School asking his senpais to take care of him, and then beamed eagerly at them all, faltering only when he saw Kentarou leaning against the wall staring back, before returning back to the ‘safer’ waters of Tsukishima.

_Safer?_ Kentarou snorted, mildly amused when Tsukishima glowered as Koganegawa claimed a camaraderie based on High School as Nakamura, their Captain, did the rounds of personal introductions.

“And Kyoutani. One of our Outside Hitters. He played for Aobajousai same time you were playing. Have you met?” Nakamura beckoned to Kentarou. “Come on. Play nice,” he hissed.

“We played against each other once,” Kyoutani replied and tried to rein in his scowl because Nakamura was fixing him with an icy look.

“I remember!” Koganegawa exclaimed. “You had that really fierce cut shot and amazing serve.”

“He still does!” Nakamura replied, clapping Kyoutani on the back.

“Sure, sure. I’ve watched your recent games and …” Hopping from foot to foot like an excited child needing a pee, he finished breathily and with another bow. “I… I c-can’t wait to toss for you, Kyoutani-san!”

“See what I mean,” Tsukishima muttered, sidling up to him as Koganegawa was introduced to one of the Middle Blockers. “Enthusiastic.”

“Enthusiasm is just another word for the will to succeed,” Kentarou murmured, echoing Shigeru.

“It’s really not,” Tsukishima retorted. “But have it your own way. He’s … so … annoying. On a scale of one to Hinata, he’s up there at an eight. I told one of your old teammates last night.”

Kentarou narrowed his eyes. “Who are you in touch with from Seijou?”

“Kunimi. Kindaichi too, occasionally. We had a training camp together where Koganegawa guilted us all into exchanging numbers.” He groaned. “See, annoying.”

“What did Kunimi say?” Kentarou asked, unable to stop the question falling from his lips despite his insistence that he couldn’t give a fuck about lazy-assed Kunimi’s opinion.

“He sent a block of laugh emojis,” Tsukishima replied. “He’s probably still laughing.”

“Nope, takes too much effort,” Kentarou said, and stepped away, starting his arm stretches. He frowned away Tsukishima’s complaints, which were starting to sound like whinging. Yeah, it had been a shock signing the rookie, but did he have to be so pessimistic?

“His tosses are high and wayward,” Tsukishima continued. “Being on the vertically challenged side yourself, I didn’t think you’d appreciate that, Kyoutani-san.”

“That your best shot?” He laughed out loud, causing those standing near them to turn around. “Bring it on.”

***

“You sound happier,” Shigeru said, letting himself in their flat. “And are you cooking?”

“Yes, I am and yes, I am,” Kentarou replied. “How was your day?”

“Ah, we sound like an old married couple,” Shigeru laughed, going to the fridge for juice. “It was busy. What about you. How was it with Koganegawa-kun?”

“Uh… interesting.”

“I hope that’s good.”

“It was interesting,” Kyoutani repeated and stirring the noodles.

“I messaged Kindaichi today. He says Koganegawa’s good. A ‘nice kid’ were his words. Made me laugh because they have to be the same age, but he said he put a lot of effort in and was a decent Setter _and_ Blocker.” He cleared his throat. “Don’t be too hard on him, okay?”

“A few years ago, I’d have punched you for that,” Kentarou said mildly. He turned around, chiding Shigeru with his sloppy wooden spoon. “It was fine. I promise. He’s not so bad, and …” He couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling. “He tosses as if he needs to send the ball into space. It’s freaking hilarious.”

“And you’re not mad about that?”

“No, because …. Hahahhahahah … Tsukki has to jump!” He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “It’s like watching Kunimi have to put some work in. And I’ve got a feeling Koganegawa-kun is gonna be my second favourite setter. He’s certainly gonna keep us on our complacent-as-fuck toes.”

“ _Second_ favourite.” Shigeru shot him a side glance, asking a little archly. “Your first being Oikawa, right? As he got you back into playing. Or Ikeda-san?”

“Stop fishing,” Kentarou murmured. He rested his hands to Shigeru’s hip bones. “You will always be my favourite. Always. You know why?”

“No. Unless it’s for the completely unbiased reason that I used to suck your dick after practise,” Shigeru replied, a little faintly but staring him right in the eyes.

“Well, there’s that, but…” He stared back. “Oikawa may have persuaded me to return, but it was you who got me to stay. And without you, I wouldn’t have any of this. So, yeah, you’re the best, Yahaba-san.”


End file.
